ponyvania_order_of_equestriafandomcom-20200216-history
Skill
Each race possesses a number of skills that can be used to battle enemies. There are two types of Skills: Active and Passive. Active Skills are direct attacks that are powered up as they deal damage. Active Skills grow at different rates but when they are finally powered up, they receive a 20% increase in power as well as other bonuses. The damage dealt by skills is determined by the skill's power and the user's Intelligence. Passive Skills grant a beneficial effect while equipped. These effects can range from boosting a stat to summoning a familiar. The higher the player's level, the greater the effect of all Passive Skills. Unicorn Active Skills Unicorn skills are the main means of harming enemies due to their low Strength compared to other races. Their skills consist of fire, ice, earth (strike), light, and dark elemental attacks. Pegasus Active Skills Pegasus skills are mostly a secondary means of harming enemies due to their medium Strength and Constitution compared to other races. Their skills consist of electric and wind elemental attacks and special weapons. Earth Pony Active Skills Earth Pony skills are easily the most useful means of harming enemies and protecting yourself due to their high Strength and Defense compared to other races. Their skills consist of special weapons, each one with a different effect or use. * Knife: '''These fly fast and straight towards their target. Increases in speed by 10% and power by 10 after 200 attacks. ''Element: Wind / Pierce '' *'''Rebound Gem: '''Bounces gemstone off the ground and around the room, similar to Globus. Increases damage by 15 and power by 7 after 500 attacks. ''Element: Earth / Slash'' * '''Axe: '''Travels in an upward arc, ideal for defeating overhead foes. Similar to Bone, however damage and distance are constant. Increases in power by 5 and speed by 10% after 300 attacks. ''Element: None / Slash'' *'''Steel Ball: A very heavy steel ball that drops on foe's heads. Increases in size by 30% and power by 50 after 800 attacks. Element: None / Bash'' *'''Grenade: Explodes for fire damage one second after the pin is pulled. Increases distance by 20% , size by 10%, and power by 15 after 200 attacks. Element: '''Fire *'''Shield: '''Creates a little red shield that floats in place and protects those behind it. Deals some damage to enemies hitting the shield, after blocking 300 attacks upgrades to a larger purple shield that deals 10 more damage. ''Element: None'' *'''Tome: '''Creates a magic book that spirals outwards with pages that slice foes. Increases in speed by 15% and power by 20 after 400 attacks. ''Element: Wind / Slash'' *'''Dragon Fire: Flies in an arc until it crashes into the floor, where it begins to burn. Increases in power by 15 and duration by 30% after 300 attacks. Element: '''Fire *'''Boomerang: Spins straight through the air and then comes flying back. Increases in speed by 30% after 500 attacks. Element: '''Wind / Bash Universal Active Skills Universal skills are the shared skills amongst all races, They are dropped randomly by enemies. * '''Bone: '''Throw a random bone upward; it's size and arc will vary from big and low to small and high. MP cost is 10. Grants two larger bone sizes, with 50 attacks. There is a decreases in distance by 5% on medium bone but increases the damage by 15 . The distance on large Golden Bone is reduced by 15% but increases damage by 50. ''Element: None / Bash'' * '''Javelin: A long weapon that is thrown in a low arc.Increases distance by 50% and power by 8 after 600 attacks. ''Element: '''None / Pierce '' * '''Kunai: '''Throws several projectiles in a spread forward, increases to 5 projectiles and increases in distance by 4% after 300 attacks. ''Element: None / Pierce'' Passive Skills There are skills, some shared some not, that count as passive abilities, here is the list of those passive ones. * '''Vis Fio: Increases base STR (which affects your ATK and increases damage from your main weapon) by x 0.6, rounding up. * Fortis Fio: Increases base CON (which affects your DEF and increases your resistance to damage) by x 0.7, rounding up. * Sapiens Fio: Increases base INT (which increases damage from your skills) by / 3, rounding up. * Felicem Fio: Increases your base LCK (resulting in more frequent item drops from slain enemies) by x 0.125, rounding up. * Fidelius Amicum: '''Summons a knight in armor to help you attack. * '''Celer Immutatio: '''Can cancel any normal enemy attack with a command ability. * '''Rapidus Fio: Increases movement speed and jump height; the higher the pony's Level, the greater the increases. * Fidelis Praepes: Summon a phoenix that shoots a fireball every time you attack. * Citus Sagacitus: '''Increases MP recovery speed by 50%. * '''Arma Custos: Increases weapon damage the less health you have. * Fidelius Nimbus: Summons a little cloud with a smile face straight from Care A Lot to kill foes. * '''Fidelius Lacerta: '''A baby dragon that spits fire; automatically attacks nearby enemies. * '''Ars Parvus: ' * '''Fidelis Mediocris: '''Small faeries protected by magic; gravitate around you and damage enemies. * '''Fidelis Equitem: Your warrior spirit given a physical form; attacks with a sword whenever you attack. * Fidelis Culcita: A mysterious blob creature resembling a pony; mimics whichever Skills you use. * Magia Transi: '''Recieve a skill boost based on your current MP; the more you have, the higher the boost. * '''Felix Ictus: '''Receive a small chance to land a critical hit. Critical hits deal double damage. * '''Art Sanguinus: Reduce all skill damage, but recover some of the damage dealt by skills as HP.